Я смогу, поверь
«Я смогу, поверь» ( ) — песня из диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Рапунцель: Новая история». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнил актёр и певец Джереми Джордан (в русском дубляже Иван Пономарёв) в роли Вэриана. Текст песни Я смогу, поверь (оригинальный текст)= Maybe I make things a mess And maybe you're right to have doubts in me Maybe, but nevertheless If you for once could just trust me Just this once let me come through for you The way that you want me to Let me make you proud Let me show you the best in me Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand ta And when I return And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all Sure, I've made lots of mistakes I know that I've disappointed you StillI'm gonna fix it, just watch me , though, whatever it takes Just you wait, I'll make it up to you If it's the last thing I ever do I will make you proud I will make you have faith in me I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past I will save the day And come back here triumphantly 'Cause I long for that look of surprise when you see your son rising at last The pride in your eyes when you see your son rising at last |-|Реприза (оригинальный текст)= ''Don't worry, Dad, I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. I will make you proud Get the answers and set you free Don't you worry, Whatever it might take, I'm finding a way And I swear right now That no matter what comes of me Anybody who stands Or has stood in my path, They are going to pay! They...will...pay. |-|Я смогу, поверь (русский текст)= Может быть я неуклюж И правильно ты сомневаешься Только скажи, почему Мне не даёт никто шанса! И сейчас я так хочу помочь Вперёд, и сомнения прочь Я смогу, поверь, все преграды преодолеть Всё получится, нужен мне лишь шанс Я всё сумею Я вернусь, и ты всё увидишь и всё поймёшь, Что отвага и смелость мне так помогают до цели дойти Я ошибался не раз Часто тебя я расстраивал Но несмотря ни на что, Я всё исправлю, поверь мне! Подожди, освобожу тебя Верность в душе храня Я смогу, поверь, все преграды преодолеть Тот, кем был я, остался позади Всё это в прошлом Я вернусь, и все вдруг увидят, что я герой Я так долго боролся за то, чтобы просто до цели дойти За то, чтобы просто упорно до цели дойти |-|Реприза (русский текст)= Не бойся пап, я докопаюсь до сути, обещаю Я смогу, поверь Все преграды преодолеть Не волнуйся, освобожу тебя Я способ найду Я клянусь тебе Я пойду прямо до конца И любой тот Тот кто встанет у меня на пути Заплатит за всё Я... я... смогу en:Let Me Make You Proud es:Let Me Make You Proud Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Грустные песни